


swear i was blind before i met you

by KeyKnows



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Character Study, Cheating, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romance, but there's no drama about it bc this story is not about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: After the tournament of power is over and everything ends well and good, Hit comes to Earth looking for Goku and they have a late night conversation.But, why would Hit come to find him in the first place? Surely it cannot be just to talk…





	swear i was blind before i met you

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to blame episode 104, but the truth is this ship was carving its way into my heart since the universe 6 tournament i just refused to see it, now come and join me in rare pair hell!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Goku feels his presence the moment it shows up on Earth; his head snaps in the direction of the ki that appeared suddenly, a half pulled radish hanging from his hand.

The ki stays where it is for a while, even and calm, miles and miles away from his position.

He recognizes the ki of course, even though he's not that familiar with the owner, the encompassed, strong energy is unmistakable.

He waits for the ki to move, or to disappear or to be masked, but it remains there for a while.

A smile crawls its way into his face, because the constant, unthreatening presence can only mean one thing: Hit is calling for him.

Goku increases his ki, the ground around him shaking and probably ruining the surrounding harvest. It’s a signal, "I hear you" it says, "I know you’re here."

He prepares then to abandon his work at the field, Chi-chi will be mad at him but this is far more important than some radishes and he can always do it later, but as soon as his feet leave the ground, Hit's ki disappears.

Goku floats facing the direction the ki was, but after a couple of minutes it still doesn’t show up again.

It’s a message too: "Not yet" it says, and though the idea of going anyway and look for him is tempting, Goku decides against it; there’s must be a reason why Hit came and alerted him of his presence, so there must be a reason too for not wanting to encounter him right away.

A little dejected Goku lets his ki go back to normal and floats down to the ground.

He still waits some more for another signal, but Hit’s ki is completely gone so Goku goes back to work.

 

* * *

 

At lunch that day, Goku is still thinking about the incident, waiting eagerly for Hit’s ki to flare up again, and his distraction is obvious at the table where he eats slightly slower than usual and can’t be bothered by Chi-chi or Goten's idle chat.

Still, is not like he bothers with anything else when he eats, so they let him be.

"Dad," calls Goten when they have finished the main dish and Chi-chi goes to fetch dessert "I felt your ki increasing in the morning, something happened?"

“Ah,” Goku starts, leaning a little in his son’s direction, like sharing a secret “I was just training a little, you know how boring it can be in the field!”

Goten nods energetically in agreement.

“But you did all your work right, dad?” Goten asks dropping his voice slightly “if not mom will get mad!”

Goku laughs good natured and ruffles Goten’s hair.

“Of course I did!” But after a moment of contemplation, he adds “But don’t tell her, anyway!”

It’s Goten’s turn to laugh and by then Chi-chi comes back to the table with three cups of ice cream.

Goku eats his sharing slowly, enjoying in a more meticulous manner the sweet flavor, thinking a little about what Goten said. Probably the rest of his friends and family also noticed his ki flaring up this morning but Goten made no comment about any other ki so they probably didn’t feel Hit’s, which is a good thing.

He wouldn’t like for anyone to know that Hit is here, that would prompt questions he doesn’t have answers to, and unnecessary worries about his life.

He tracks down Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo, the most likely to have noticed Hit, but the ki of the three of them is in a resting state and they don’t seem to be doing anything in particular.

So, for the time being, Goku relaxes and enjoys both his ice cream and his time with his family.

 

* * *

 

It’s getting dark outside. Goku watches the stars peering in the sky out of his bedroom window. There hasn’t been any more sudden flares up of ki in the distance, and he’s actually starting to doubt that Hit was actually calling for him, but he can’t see any other reason for what he would show himself so obviously, if he doesn’t have any business with Goku.

If Hit were simply at Earth to do some job, Goku thinks he wouldn’t want him to know, since Goku would jump to the opportunity of meeting up with him.

But as things are, Hit did show himself, he stayed several moments in plain sight and Goku can’t just dismiss that.

As time passes he gets more restless. What if Hit isn’t even on Earth anymore? It’s a possibility that tastes bitter in his mouth and Goku pouts without realizing at the thought, because then again, if he was just passing by why let him now he was here?

He shakes his head to clear it from all these questions that have no answer, not one he can give at least, and decides that he will go through his night routine as if nothing happened in the morning.

They have dinner and then Chi-chi fixes a bath for him and Goten to share, and after that he tells his son a story to help him sleep.

He gets to bed alongside Chi-chi and she talks to him about this and that, about how the farming is going and about Goten’s education and do you think it will be better for him to go to school or to have private tutors?

Goku doesn’t care much about those things, as long as his family is doing fine he doesn’t mind the details and he doesn’t know what would be so different about Goten studying at home or not. She never asked for his opinion when Gohan was a child but the seven years in which she had to raise both of their sons by herself have tired her down, made her laxer so he complies in answering her questions as best as he can.

The small talk before bed goes smoothly and soon Chi-chi gets sleepy enough to turn down the lamp in the side table and declare she’s going to sleep. Goku wishes her sweet dreams but as the light goes out and Chi-chi’s calm breathing fills the quiet of the night, he lays awake with his eyes on the ceiling, waiting.

He stays awake and alert like that for a while, getting more and more disillusioned by the minute, and just when he’s about to lose all hope, call it a day and finally try to sleep, he feels Hit’s ki again.

It’s a lot quieter than it was this morning but it’s closer too, really, really close. It’s also a very palpable presence, solid and open, he’s not trying to mask it and that it stays like that for a minute or two is enough reason for Goku to get out of bed.

Chi-chi grumbles in her sleep and asks him where he’s going, eyes closed.

“I’m stepping out for a minute,” Goku whispers apologetically, hoping she won’t wake up for real.

“Okay…be careful,” she says, turning around in the bed and falling down again into deep slumber.

He then goes to the closet and takes out a clean orange gi, dressing up as fast and silently as he can.

All the while, Hit’s ki has stay the same unmoving presence and before taking his index and middle finger to his forehead, Goku looks for the ki of his friends, to know if they have noticed something.

Everyone seems to be sleeping so with a nod to himself, Goku uses his Instant Transmission. 

 

* * *

 

Goku appears in the middle of the air, the cold wind of the night making him shiver for a moment. Under him, the mountains and the forest extend for miles. He’s still at Mount Paozu, however, in the remotest region there is, where the only habitants of the area are still just animals.

But the location is of little matter at the moment, what catches Goku’s attention is the man that, just like him, floats effortlessly in the air.

Hit, as far as Goku can tell, almost always looks like this, at ease with whatever his situation or surroundings, it’s the kind of confidence that knowing oneself stronger than most brings. Goku knows it well enough to recognize it in Hit’s demeanor and it’s one of the reasons that makes him want to fight the assassin so bad.

Goku cracks a smile when he sees him and takes no offense when Hit simply looks at him.

“You almost got me,” Goku says cheerfully “for a moment there I really thought you weren’t going to show up.”

“I had businesses to attend,” is the only explanation Hit offers.

“Oh? So you came here for work?”

Hit doesn’t answer that.

“Maybe you came to finish _this_ job,” Goku suggests, a little too eager for Hit to confirm that he came, indeed, to try to take his life again.

“Well, you did say there was no time limit on the assignment,” Hit says, observing how Goku drops into a fighting position “but that’s not why I called you here.”

Goku’s smile leaves his face.

“Then what did you call me here for?” He almost moans in protest, abandoning his guard.

Hit, once again, prefers to remain silent and instead of answering he simply starts to descend knowing that Goku will follow him immediately.

They land at a salient with the thick forest at their backs, the moon shining over them.

Still without uttering a word, Hit casually walks to the edge of the cliff and sits with his feet hanging over the void. Goku finds his behavior curious and imitates him, sitting at his side. He had hope that Hit had come for a fight, but it looks like that isn’t the case.

He thinks he should be disappointed at that, but the discreet yet obvious invitation to spend some time together is still pretty exciting for itself. He would love to know more about him.

“So…” Goku says after a moment “why did you call me for?”

Hit takes his time answering, looking at the dark forest under them and Goku has a hard time trying not to pressure him into talking. He isn’t exactly patient, after all.

“I guess…” Hit starts “I was restless.”

“How so?” Goku wants to know, thinking that if he’s restless then fighting will probably help.

“Since the tournament,” Hit specifies “I’ve been restless.”

“Ah…” Goku sighs.

Hit doesn’t say more and Goku supposes that means he should now what Hit is talking about. The tournament of power was quite the event and though at the end everything turned out fine for everyone, it was still an exhausting, stressful experience. Goku had a lot of fun fighting all those opponents from different universes but, especially at the end, he really felt the pressure of knowing the fate of his whole universe at his and his team’s hands.

He loves fighting. Betting the fate of the world in death matches, not so much.   

Probably Hit felt a similar apprehension over the whole thing, Goku muses. He doesn’t know the man enough to accurately guess, however.

“I guess it’s hard for everyone,” Goku decides to say after a while.

“It’s been hard for you?” Hit questions then.

Goku tilts his head slightly to the right, looking at Hit to try to get a clue of what exactly is he expecting him to do or say. But Hit isn’t even looking at him, his eyes fixed on the dark forest at the bottom of the cliff and his expression betrays no particular emotion.

“Well…it’s not the first time something like this happens here, I mean, that kind of threats you know, so I guess I’m used to it.”

Hit scoffs quietly.

“You’re a strange one, Son Goku.” Hit declares.

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” Goku agrees with a smile and, after a moment he dares to ask “Does that mean it’s been hard for you?”

“Not particularly,” Hit says “but I’m certainly not use to those kind of things happening.”

“That’s a good thing!” Goku exclaims and then, in a lower voice he adds “it sounds like your universe is really peaceful.”

“Maybe on the big scale,” Hit explains “but if it were that peaceful there wouldn’t be need for people like me.”

“I guess no…” Goku stays quiet for a moment, contemplating what Hit just said.

He hasn’t thought much about it but now that Hit mentions it, Goku feels like he should care more about Hit being an assassin.

“But like, why do you do it?” He asks bluntly “is it because you like fighting?”

One can learn a lot from people when facing them in battle. The way they chose to present themselves, the way they attack or the way they don’t, every gesture not only revels openings in a guard or an incoming strike, but also something about the person in question. Master Roshi says that, with time, one can know exactly what kind of person someone is by watching them fight. Goku is still leagues away from Master Roshi’s wisdom and knowledge in that regard, but he understands what his old master means.

 The combats he has had with Hit had showed him that the man enjoys fighting too, that he’s first and foremost a martial artist, that he likes challenges and that he always tries to get better.

And despite getting to know that, Hit is still pretty much a mystery.

“No,” Hit answers his question “the people I have to kill isn’t usually powerful. No in terms of strength, at least.”

“So you don’t get to fight strong guys often? That sounds boring.”

“It never is.” Hit corrects.

Goku frowns.

“But, if the people you have to kill isn’t strong, then what fun is in going after them?”

That’s when Hit stops looking at the forest and instead his stare is directed at Goku, his red eyes shining with the light of the moon. It’s hard to say what he’s thinking while he looks at him with such a penetrating gaze, but Goku doesn’t feel any kind of malice coming from his scrutiny so he just returns the stare in silence.

“I’m not a good person.” It’s all Hit says.

Goku stares blankly at him for a moment, letting his words take meaning inside his head and, when they do, he feels he really should care more about Hit being an assassin, a murderer, someone that kills without regards as long as you pay him enough for it.

He should care more about it, definitely, that in the light of him and Hit getting some kind of understanding during their fight at the tournament between universe six and seven, that despite having earned his respect Hit was still ready to kill him the moment there was money on the table.

But he doesn’t, at all. And that’s kind of a scary thought actually, because isn’t that the kind of people Goku has been fighting all his life? He has never tried to be a hero, he’s not like Gohan when he played to be Great Saiyaman and talked about justice and peace, but he has always had to fight villains for a reason or another, evil people that threaten the safety of his friends or the planet.

Regardless of Hit admitting being a bad person that kills because he  can, because likes to do so, Goku doesn’t find it in himself to be upset about it. Maybe it is that Hit is from another universe, so whatever he does feels foreign, far away, not something Goku should care about.

There are hitmen just like him here on Earth, after all, and Goku doesn’t feel the need to stop them.

“Have you ever kill someone, Son?” Hit decides to ask before Goku’s silence.

“Yeah, bad guys,” Goku answers slowly “mostly.”

“Mostly,” Hit repeats and for a moment Goku dreads that he will ask specifics, but thankfully he doesn’t. “That makes sense. You are a good person.”

“You think so?” Goku says, not so sure on how to take the statement “Well, everyone at the tournament didn’t believe that and…maybe they were right.”

Since everything turned out all right and no universe was permanently erased at the end, no one has said anything to Goku about how the whole thing was kinda of his fault. No one has apologize about demonizing him either, though.

But when the first universe, nine, was gone, as a direct consequence of him and Vegeta throwing out their whole team Goku really felt like he had screwed up. The dreadful reality of the situation or his direct involvement, didn’t get to him until that very moment.

“I heard from Vados that Zen-oh was going to erase the universes anyway,” Hit offers.

“Yeah but, I mean if I hadn’t gone to talk to him about the tournament, he wouldn’t have remembered he wanted to do that. I should’ve listen to Beerus-sama when he told me to stay away from Zen-chan.”

“Perhaps,” Hit agrees “It was reckless.”

Goku sighs. None of his friends aware of the situation have really blamed it about it, but seeing how everything could’ve really gone to hell…He’s not one to dwell in the past, he has never been, but if he’s honest the peaceful days following the tournament had put things in perspective.

He fights because he loves to fight and he wants to get stronger for the sake of his fighting, be he also does it for his family and for his friends, and for Earth. He had hope, so many years ago, after Cell, that the need for him saving the day would disappear, but it didn’t turned out like he wanted to and then Majin Buu showed up and Goku was faced with the reality that, yes, there could still be someone that strong.

Then Beerus came and everything escalated from there, in a way no one could’ve imagine.

So he fights for himself and he fights to protect what he holds dear: He is not that sure anymore.

He has been selfish before but never like this, never with these kind of repercussions and yes, nothing happened in the end but it could’ve happened and…

Goku thinks he gets what Hit meant when he said he has been restless. Who knows what Hit has been thinking about but maybe the whole ‘you may cease to exist’ thing has also gotten him in a contemplative mood.

“Why did you come?” Goku asks again, feeling now that there must be some underlying reason for Hit appearing here and engaging him in conversation rather than in battle.

“I wanted to talk.” Hit says frankly.

“You’ve barely say anything!” Goku protests.

“Then, what about…I wanted to hear you talk.”

“Well…” Goku muses, a little taken back for such declaration “I guess that would make a little more sense, but still, why?”

Hit takes his time answering again. In the sky the moon is high, having moved significantly since their conversation started and Goku feels a little drowsy. He thinks about having to get up early tomorrow to work the field and represses a yawn.       

“I find you…interesting, I suppose.” Hit says after a while. “I told you before, you’re a strange one.”

Goku stares at him.

“If you say so,” Goku finally says with a sigh “I mean, you’re weird too.”

It’s Hit turn to stare at him.

“How so?”

“Well, you got all these abilities with time and space and stuff, and you’re an assassin and you have this mysterious look going on!” Goku numbers “And you’re super old, too!”

“I’m not that old,” Hit assures him “especially when you consider that you know gods.”

“Is all your race like that? They live for a long time?” Goku asks, prompted by what he just said.

Hit denies with his head. Goku stares quizzically at him.

“The power to control time and space as I do,” Hit replies to his unspoken question “it comes with a price.”

“Oh,” Goku says quietly.

“The truth is,” Hit continues, looking at the sky splashed with stars “that I leave my native planet a lot of time ago, the people I knew weren’t there anymore, I saw no reason to stay.”

“Don’t you ever want to come back? To see how things are?”

“I’m not sure I want to know.”

There’s a lot implied on Hit’s words and Goku thinks he probably wouldn’t catch it if Hit weren’t letting him see it.

It must be lonely, Goku ponders, though it’s a kind of loneliness he can’t relate too. Maybe Vegeta would get it, but it eludes Goku that has always think of himself as an earthling.

Still, the idea seems to clarify something: maybe that’s why he’s here, why he looked for Goku, because he’s lonely.

“Say, Hit,” Goku starts saying in light of his recent idea “before fighting me, when was the last time you fought with someone that really challenged you?”

Hit thinks over his answer for a moment.

“Three hundred years ago, give or take.”

“Ow, that sucks. It should’ve been really boring.”

“At least, since I met you, things have been everything but boring.”

Goku smiles then.

“You should be happy you met me, then!” He says half joking, half serious.

“I am.”

Hit is looking at him again, with such a piercing gaze that Goku can almost feel it crawling over his skin. He shivers under Hit’s red eyes and his words, deadpan serious, make his chest tight.

Goku is not so sure how, or why it happened, but the light ambience of their conversation is gone and now it has been somehow replaced with heavy tension.

“You are?” Goku asks with a small voice.

Hit nods, still looking at him like Goku is the most interesting thing in the universe. Universes.

“You know,” Goku says after a while of holdings the other’s gaze “I’m happy I met you too.”

Hit smiles and thought Goku has seen him smile before, it has never look like this: open, sincere and so _damn_ happy.

And then, while seeing Hit smile and feeling his own face cracking with a similar expression, he has a sudden realization.

“Is that why you came?” He says, a devilish smile gracing his lips, the tension leaving the air “because I make you happy?”

Hit adverts his eyes for a moment and thought it isn’t that obvious, Goku takes that as Hit being embarrassed and he lets out a heartily laugh.

“You make me happy too,” Goku admits then “I thought it was just because you’re really strong and fun to fight with, but I’m glad we can also talk like this. It’s nice, I don’t have much people to talk with.”

“Why not?” Hit says, furrowing his brow and forgetting quickly of his passed embarrassment.

“Ah, well I don’t know. My friends have never been much for conversation and now everyone is busy with their families and stuff, and I’m busy too!”

“What about your family?”

“I like talking with Goten, but he’s a kid and there’s stuff I shouldn’t say to him…and I don’t think Chi-chi would be interest on what I have to say.”

“That sounds…awful.”

Goku looks at him a little surprise by the way Hit says that, like it really bothers him.

“It’s not so bad. I know she doesn’t want to hear about my training and I don’t wanna make her worry with me feeling down for tournament or whatever.”

“I guess…” It’s all Hit says, like he doesn’t really buy it but deems unnecessary to keep talking about it.

“So, I hope you come more often, I know you should be busy but it would be nice if you came, not just to fight, but to hang out.”

“Would you like that?”

“Of course!”

“I…I’ll like that too.”

They stay silent for a while then, somehow satisfied with how their conversation has gone.

Meanwhile, the moon keeps advancing in the sky and Goku feels his eyelids heavier and heavier as time passes. He’s gonna regret so much the late night escapade in the morning, and despite knowing that he can’t find the strength to call it a day and go home.

He’s comfortable besides Hit, weirdly enough. He feels at ease in his presence which maybe shouldn’t be the case considering he hired to kill him. But something tells him that Hit won’t try to finish the job anytime soon, at least not for real and the idea that they will get to spend more days like this makes him really happy.

However, Goku feels like there’s still something untold. The way Hit looked at him just a few minutes ago, the way he smiled and how it made him feel like his heart had stop for a moment.

“Son,” Hit calls after a while.

“Goku,” he corrects “just call me Goku.”

“Goku,” Hit says instead, leisurely, like he’s measuring the weight of the name over his tongue, or like he’s savoring it “I think it’s time for me to go.”

“Oh,” Goku sighs with disappointment “yeah I guess it’s very late already, you should be tired.”

Both of them get up and while Goku dusts off his clothes he doesn’t fail to notice how attentive Hit’s gaze is and feels, strangely enough, a little self-conscious.

Hit walks towards him and Goku tenses a little when he feels how close he gets, but makes not attempts to get away from him.

“When will it be all right for me to come?” Hit asks, looming over Goku, the difference in height quite noticeable in this proximity.

“Ahmm I don’t know, whenever you can is fine, I’ll make time.” Goku says trying to not show that the sudden closeness makes him nervous.

“Okay,” Hit says “at this time is fine?”

“Actually, if we are just gonna talk it would be best in the morning, I can talk and work in the field at the same time!”

“And if we’re gonna fight?”

“At night its okay.”

They stay there, looking into each other’s eyes for a while. It’s intimate and strange but Goku appreciates it, he hasn’t had time to really look at Hit in all their past encounters and now that he has the opportunity, well, he likes what he sees.

He hopes Hit likes it too.

The thought is unfamiliar, a little embarrassing even, and he can’t stop himself for adverting his eyes, like fearing that Hit will know what passes through his head if he keeps looking at him.

But when he turns his head a hand stops him midway. It’s Hit, obviously, gently putting a hand on his cheek and making him look at him. Goku lets him, despite the fact that he could easily slaps Hit’s hand away.

“The reason I came here,” Hit says then, his low voice a whisper that softly breaks the silent of the night “it was this.”

This? Goku wants to ask but he doesn’t have the time to do so because suddenly Hit’s lips are over his and he’s gasping for air, his brain unable to come up with any reaction besides standing still as a rock.

The kiss is chaste, gentle, almost shy, it asks quietly for his permission but Goku can’t deny it or return it, he feels both like he’s gonna melt and combust at the touch.

And as soon as it started, it finishes and Goku finds himself chasing after Hit when he gets away.

Goku can feel his face burning, almost itching with the sudden rush of blood coloring his cheeks and he doesn’t miss the darker shade of purple on Hit’s face, surely more discreet that his own blush, but it’s there nonetheless.

And Goku smiles, he’s beaming and almost giggles. He can’t believe how stupidly happy he feels at the revelation. He probably should stop and _think_ about it, about the implications of what he’s doing, but he can’t for the love of god do it, the only thing in his mind is that Hit likes him, that they just kissed.

He has never been a romantic, has never really care about romance or such things but the idea of someone like Hit, that is strong and intelligent and mysterious, someone he admires and respects can like him like this is…really exciting.

He loves the way it makes him feel and he likes Hit a lot too, he always knew there was something different about the way Hit interested him but it’s just now that he can tell why.

He has always been slow in this matters anyway, but Hit, he thinks, probably doesn’t care.

So this time Goku puts his hands on Hit’s shoulders and leans forward. Hit answers the kiss immediately, his whole body relaxing at knowing his feelings requited and he lets his hands wander from Goku’s chest until they land on his hips, pushing him closer.

Goku gasps a little at the closeness and clings to Hit’s neck like his life depends on it, enjoying immensely the sensation of being hold.

They stay like that for a while, kissing softly with the moon as their only witness. But as it happens with all the good things in life, it can only last so long. Hit puts his hands on Goku’s chest and shoves him gently.

Goku almost moans when their lips separate.

“I have to go,” Hit says, a little winded up.

Goku would like to tell him to stay but he understands, it’s late and he needs to sleep too.

“Ok,” he says, pouting a little.

“I’ll come as soon as I can,” Hit assures him, letting his hands find its way to Goku’s hips again.

“Ok,” Goku repeats “I’ll be waiting!” he exclaims already looking forward for their next encounter.

Hit smiles at his enthusiasm.

“I’ll see you soon, Goku,” Hit says, kissing him again.

“I hope it’s really soon,” Goku answers a radiant smile on his face.

After Hit goes, Goku decides to fly home instead of using his Instant Transmission, twirling in the air all the way back.

 The next day, early in the morning, despite being really tired and having problems to keeps his eyes open, he feels nothing similar to regret.

**Author's Note:**

> omg idek anymore people, at the begining this was going to be a lot simplier and shorter but i started to write and i somehow ended up writing something akin to a character study for Goku and though i was mad about it at the end i just rolled with it, idk, hope it doesn't suck
> 
> i was trying to stay as IC as possible but i think i failed miserably :/
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading, every comment will be appreciate! xoxo
> 
> Pd. If you have fics about them please let me know!


End file.
